Mentiras, apuestas y engaños
by Mirthelle
Summary: DrXHrmHan pasado cinco años desde el último día que Draco y Hermione se vieron. se reencuentran en una reunión de antiguos alumnos y anhelos, dudas y deseos que creían olvidados reaparecen. Draco se ve metido en una apuesta para reconquistar a la chica,
1. La reunión de antiguos alumnos

Holaaaa… jejeje aquí otra de mis ideas para hacer un fanfic… Bueeeno… Este se situa unos años después de que terminen Hogwarts y la verdad no teno ni idea de cuantos capítulos va a tener. El hilo conductor lo tengo más a menos claro… Y bueno¡¡espero que os guste mucho a todos!!

Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen… (solamente el corazón y el cuerpo de Draco… jejeje).

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Mentiras, apuestas y engaños.**

**By: Kirara-chan69**

**1. La reunión de antiguos alumnos.**

Al entrar, todas las cabezas se volvieron hacia ella. Su pelo largo se encontraba recogido y unos pequeños bucles quedaban sueltos. Estaba ligeramente maquillada. Caminaba lentamente, moviendo sus caderas. Su vestido negro sin tirantes se adaptaba espectacularmente a sus sinuosas curvas. El vestido tenía un corte hasta las caderas que mostraba su larga pierna. Sus labios carnosos de fresa se curvaron en una sonrisa al ver a dos chicos, uno pelirrojo y otro con el pelo negro azabache. Les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno de ellos y se sentó en una mesa del Gran Comedor.

Era la reunión de antiguos alumnos del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Todos los chicos estaban mirando fijamente a la belleza que acababa de entrar. Incluso los ojos grises pertenecientes a su antiguo mayor enemigo la miraban con gran intensidad. ¿Antiguo? Sí, antiguo. Durante el último años de Hogwarts se habían llegado a conocer muy bien…

Draco Malfoy sonrió al recordar esos encuentros.

- ¡Draquito, amor¿Me estás escuchando? – se quejó Pansy Parkinson con voz chillona abrazándose al cuello de Malfoy.

- No, estaba pensando en otra cosa… - murmuró fastidiado.

- Te digo que nadie se cree que estamos prometidos…

- Pues que se crean lo que quieran, no es mi problema. – El rubio se levantó y salió del Gran Comedor hacia el jardín, a tomar un poco de aire fresco, lejos de la pegajosa Pansy.

Al salir, aspiró aire con fuerza y recordó ese momento… el primer día que logró traspasar su propia coraza y confesarle a Hermione Granger cuanto la deseaba… Ella se quedó sorprendida, pero nadie se podía resistir a los encantos de Draco Malfoy. Y la castaña no fue una excepción. Sucumbió a sus encantos y se entregó por completo a él una y otra vez durante dos meses. Pero, de repente, empezó a evitarlo y ni siquiera le hablaba. Llegó final de curso y no la había vuelto a ver hasta ese momento, cinco años después. Y la sorpresa había sido muy agradable. En séptimo estaba empezando a aflorar la hermosa mujer que llegaría a ser y él se había sentido muy atraído por ella. Pero ahora, el cambio había acabado y era preciosa, mucho más de lo que jamás se había llegado a imaginar. Sus ojos, sus labios, su cuello, su cuerpo…

Un pensamiento irrumpió en su cabeza. Ella lo había dejado sin dar ni una explicación, sin dirigirle la palabra. A Draco Malfoy no lo había dejado nunca ninguna chica y menos sin despedirse. Se había sentido muy mal… ¿orgullo? Claro que sí. Había destrozado su orgullo. ¿Qué más podía ser?

Hermione se encontraba conversando tranquilamente con sus amigos en una mesa del Gran Comedor.

- Mione, ya se que estás muy ocupada con eso de ser medimaga… Pero ¿en serio no tienes ni tiempo para quedar conmigo? – murmuró Ron molesto.

- Me da mucho más trabajo del que te imaginas… Además debo cuidar de Mark. – se excusó la chica con una sonrisa.

- Ya se que quieres mucho a tu hermano¿pero eso no es exagerar? Te pasas todos los días con él… ¡Para algo está tu madre! – se quejó el pelirrojo.

- Ron, tranquilízate. Ya sabes que mi madre está muy ocupada con su trabajo y con mi padre… Él no puede caminar desde que tuvo ese ataque, por si no lo recuerdas.

- Bien, está bien. Dejemos este tema. Es imposible discutir contigo. – se rindió Ron – pero algún día de estos si que podrías quedar¿no?

- Jajaja – rió la chica ante la insistencia de su amigo – tranquilo… claro que…

Pero fue interrumpida por el ruido agudo de su móvil.

- Disculpadme – murmuró la chica abandonando la calidez del castillo y saliendo al jardín - ¿Sí?... ¡Ah hola cariño!... No sé a que hora llegaré, pero será bastante tarde… ¿Qué si jugaré contigo cuando llegue¡No hombre! Tu debes estar dormidito porque sino vendrá el monstruo del armario… No llores… Está bien, te prometo que mañana te llevaré al cine¿vale?... Yo también te quiero mucho… Adiós…

Colgó el móvil sonriente. De repente, sintió que una sombra en su espalda se movió y escucho una voz muy conocida para ella.

-Vaya, vaya, Granger. No sabía que tuvieras un hijo… - murmuró el chico mirándola, intentando ocultar su asombro.

- Para tu información no es mi hijo. Es mi hermano – aclaró la chica alejándose de Draco.

- ¡Ep¡Quieta ahí! Tú y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar…

- Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo.

- Veo que en carácter no has cambiado demasiado, pero en físico… Por Dios… Me gustaría descubrir hasta donde ha llegado ese asombroso cambio… Para comparar¿sabes?

- ¡Ja¿Crees que volveré a caer en tu trampa? Lo siento, pero no soy la misma chica ingenua de años atrás – acercó su cara a la del rubio, quedando a escasos centímetros y sonrió con malicia – y me temo que nunca llegarás a ver que grande a sido mi "cambio".

El chico se quedó pasmado ante la actitud de Hermione y ésta le dio la espalda empezando a andar de nuevo hacia el castillo. A medio camino se detuvo y miró a Draco.

- Ni se te ocurra mencionar a nadie que tuvimos un pasado juntos… porque si lo haces, te quedarás sin un futuro. – la castaña sonrió abiertamente – Ciao, Draco.

Y moviendo sus esplendorosas caderas, se refugió en el vestíbulo del castillo. Cuando el chico recuperó la capacidad de controlar su cuerpo, siguió los pasos de Hermione. Dios, cada vez le atraía más… Le había dolido en su ego que lo dejara sin ninguna explicación, pero ya lo dicen, borrón y cuenta nueva. Al menos la tenía que tener una vez antes de la estúpida boda con Pansy. Súbitamente, una mano se posó en su hombro y al girarse, se encontró con la sonrisa burlona de Baise.

- ¡Hey amigo¿Qué es eso que me han contado de que estás comprometido? – preguntó el moreno.

- Yo estoy bien, me alegro de que preguntes – dijo irónicamente – tonterías de mi padre. Antes de fallecer arregló un compromiso con el padre de Pansy sin contar con nuestra aprobación, y ahora que ha muerto me veo obligado a cumplir ese trato por el bien de su memoria…

- Un motivo muy convincente para casarse. – sonrió con sarcasmo Blaise.

- Pero no deja de ser un motivo.

- ¿Y qué harán las chicas de tu club de fans?

- Pues nada, aquí hay suficiente Draco para todas. Encima que me obligan a casarme con Parkinson no pueden evitar que tenga tres o cuatro amantes…

- ¡Jajaja! Tú siempre tan práctico. – rió Zabinni –Por cierto, hablando de amantes¿has visto a Granger? Se ha convertido en todo un bombón…

- Jejeje ni que lo digas… por una vez no me importa que sea una sangre sucia…

- No mientas que te conozco… Durante aquella aventura que tuvisteis en séptimo tampoco te importo eso lo más mínimo.

- Hombre… Yo tengo buena vista para las mujeres. Sabía que se convertiría en toda una belleza, por lo tanto… además, en esa época tampoco estaba nada mal.

Los jóvenes entraron en el gran Comedor y se sentaron en una mesa cercana a la pista de baile. Draco posó sus ojos especialmente en una chica castaña que bailaba con un joven pelirrojo. De repente, la chica se sonrojó y apartó la mirada. ¿De qué estarían hablando esos dos?

- Y hablando de la reina de Roma… Mírala allí, bailando con Weasley. Me apuesto lo que quieras a que él aun sigue enamorado de ella y viceversa. – exclamó Blaise con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- No. A ella no le gusta ese pobretón. Yo me apuesto lo que tu quieras a que en menos de un mes caerá rendida en mi cama. ¿Qué me dices?

- Hum… Me parece buen trato… Prepara tus galeones porque van a ser míos…

- Ni lo sueñes. Fíjate en como actúa un verdadero Malfoy.

El rubio se acercó al escenario donde tocaba la orquesta y murmuró algo al oído del músico. Este asintió levemente e hizo una señal a sus compañeros. Se acercó al micrófono.

- Damas y caballeros, nos disponemos a tocar una pieza de la Edad Media, en la cual cuando una persona gritaba "cambio" todos se tenían que cambiar de pareja. Os animo a que hagáis lo mismo, así lo pasaremos mejor.

Toda la gente de la pista aplaudió complacida con la idea. Empezó la música y Draco se acercó con su pareja donde estaban bailando Ron y Hermione.

- ¡Cambio! – grito el chico, apresurándose a tomar a la castaña de la cintura y apartarla del pelirrojo – Hola Granger… ¿Divirtiéndote con el pobretón? Te aseguro que conmigo te lo pasarías mucho mejor… Vamos al baño, ya sabes, para recordar viejos tiempos…

- Yo no tengo ganas de recordar nada contigo. Lo que ocurrió hace tiempo fue diferente, además del error más grande de mi vida y, como he dicho antes, no pienso repetirlo, así que… ¡Cambio! – exclamó la chica separándose de Draco y siendo tomada en brazos de otro joven.

- Mierda… - musitó el chico furioso.

Se acercó a Hermione de nuevo y después de un tiempo prudencial gritó un "¡Cambio!" y la volvió a tomar en sus brazos.

- No me gusta que me dejen con las palabras en la boca, Granger. – siseó Draco al oído de Hermione - ¿Por qué fue diferente?

- No te importa. – dijo simplemente la chica, soltándose y dirigiéndose a su mesa, donde se sentó y se sirvió un poco de vino.

Malfoy la miró sonriente. Hermione era muy impulsiva… siempre lo había sido y eso le gustaba, y mucho. En sus años de escuela no se había fijado demasiado en ella… Bueno¿para qué mentir? Siempre había estado muy pendiente de ella. Le encantaba insultarla y hacerla enfadar hasta que perdía los estribos. Pero en séptimo todo cambió. Hermione Granger llegó al colegio convertida en toda una belleza y una de las chicas más deseadas de todo Hogwarts, pero fue él, Draco Malfoy, el elegido por ella.

Aun recordaba lo enfadado que estuvo consigo mismo por atreverse a sentir algo por una sangre sucia. Pero, poco a poco, se fue autoconvenciendo de que solamente sería un nuevo capricho, para experimentar cosas nuevas. Pero, para ser un capricho, su relación fue bastante larga. Y si Hermione no hubiera dejado de hablarle de repente, no sabía hasta donde habrían llegado, ni cuanto más habrían durado. Su ego quedó un tanto maltrecho al descubrir que a la castaña no le había afectado en nada su relación, que había sido tan fácil dejarlo a él. A Draco Malfoy. Pero, en su interior sentía que el motivo de su enfado en ese entonces no era su ego hecho pedazos. Era otra cosa. Pero él no podía, o no quería descubrir la verdad.

Pero eso era el pasado y ya no tenía importancia. Ahora que la había visto su deseo que pensaba extinguido había reaparecido y con renovadas fuerzas. No permitiría que ahora se le escapara. Al menos hasta que no estuviera casado con Pansy podría disfrutar lo que quisiera con Hermione. Y cuando se casara… Quizás aun podría mantener su relación con la castaña.

Se acercó con paso decidido a la mesa en la que reposaba Hermione y, retirando una silla, se sentó a su lado. Hermione lo miró con cara de desagrado e hizo el movimiento de levantarse, pero Draco la sujetó de un brazo y la mantuvo sentada en su asiento.

- Granger… ¿Vendrás a cenar conmigo este domingo? – le susurró acercándose más a ella y acariciando sus bucles castaños.

- Emm… ¿Qué confianzas son estas? – le dijo apartando con asco las manos de Draco – y lo siento, pero ya tengo planes para el domingo. Y aunque no los tuviera estarías soñando si crees que aceptaría ir contigo.

- Jajaja claro… Y ¿con quien vas a salir¿Alguien mejor que yo? Jajajaja – rió sarcásticamente – No, que tonterías que digo… No hay nadie mejor que yo.

- Baja de tu nube, Malfoy. No eres el mejor hombre del mundo. Más bien, diría todo lo contrario. – le escupió Hermione.

Se giró y buscó a Harry y a Ron con la mirada. Después de despedirse de ellos, abandonó rápidamente el castillo, dejando a Draco molesto y con las palabras en la boca.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Aquí está el primer capítulo… No se que os parece pero si no os gusta me lo teneis que decir… Y si os gusta me dejais un review y así lo continuo… Porque no lo continuaré si no recibo los suficientes reviews (

Bueno, por cierto, ya puesta, voy a hacer propaganda de mis otros fanfics…

**+ Prácticas ¿en el Bosque Prohibido?:** Mi primer ff… le tengo mucho cariño... Y estoy a puntito de terminar the last chapter! Que penitaaa… Un trabajo práctico por parejas. ¿Qué sitio mejor que el Bosque Prohibido? Lo que no saben es que las parejas no serán de su agrado... ¿o si? Dos enemigos unidos por un trabajo... ¿qué pasará cuando descubran que del amor al odio hay solo un paso?

**+ Mar Adentro:** Un oneshot que me encanta… Me hace soltar la lagrimita… ¡Os lo recomiendo! (Que voy a decir yo, que soy la autora…) Draco Malfoy, siguiendo órdenes de Voldemort, debe espiar a su enemiga de la infancia, Hermione Granger. Pero, por algún motivo, ella termina cuidándolo a él. ¿Podrán sus sentimientos de la infancia canviar?

Ahora sí, agradeceré muchísimo cada uno de vuestros reviews… Porque los comienzos son difíciles.

Muchos besos,

**-- Kirara-chan69 --**


	2. Venganza

¡Hola, mis queridas lectoras (lectores, si hay alguno por ahí)! Primero debo disculparme por mi gran tardanza pero es que me ha sido imposible escribir el capítulo hasta ahora. He tenido dos semanas horribles de exámenes, trabajos y exposiciones… Pero ya pasó (por suerte, sino, no lo cuento).

Y no digo más, ya que no quiero aburriros con mi cháchara sin sentido, o sea que os dejo con lo que realmente importa, es decir, el capítulo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Mentiras, apuestas y engaños**

**By: Kirara-chan69**

**2. Venganza**

_- Baja de tu nube, Malfoy. No eres el mejor hombre del mundo. Más bien, diría todo lo contrario. – le escupió Hermione. _

_Se giró y buscó a Harry y a Ron con la mirada. Después de despedirse de ellos, abandonó rápidamente el castillo, dejando a Draco molesto y con las palabras en la boca. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione sacó sus llaves del bolso y las introdujo en la cerradura, intentando hacer el mínimo ruido posible. Abrió la puerta sigilosamente y la cerró de igual manera para evitar despertar a los habitantes de la casa.

De repente, sintió que algo se agarraba a una de sus piernas. La chica se asustó y cayó al suelo con un golpe seco. En ese momento, unos ojos marrones se encontraron con los suyos y entonces, sonrió.

- ¡Mark! ¡Que susto me has dado! – rió Hermione revolviendo el pelo rubio de su hermanito.

- ¡Mione! Te estaba esperando. Me he levantado cuando Jane se ha dormido.

- Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no la llames Jane… ¡Es mamá!

Mark hizo un puchero y se tiró a los brazos de Hermione.

- Pero… - intentó protestar el niño.

- ¡De peros nada! Venga, vuelve a tu cama.

- ¡Eres una aburrida, Mione! – exclamó Mark sacándole la lengua a su hermana y corriendo hacia su habitación.

Hermione sonrió y descalzándose se dirigió a su cuarto con los zapatos de tacón en la mano. Cerró la puerta y se dejó caer perezosamente en la mullida cama.

Era una tonta. Quería evitar encontrarse con Malfoy y se le ocurría ir a la reunión de antiguos alumnos, donde estaba segura de que lo encontraría. Algo en su interior la había llevado a verle de nuevo. Pero no era nada. Ya había olvidado su estúpida aventura en Hogwarts. Él le había hecho mucho daño y creía haberse olvidado de él. La verdad es que cuando lo volvió a ver, un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo y antiguas sensaciones que creía olvidadas renacieron. Pero no podía ser nada. Ya lo había olvidado. Ya no le dolía que la mirara con desdén. Y además ¿quién se creía que era para siquiera pensar que podía querer de nuevo algo con él? Draco Malfoy era un prepotente odioso que pensaba que era lo mejorcito del mundo y para ella ya no significaba nada. Nada. N-a-d-a. "Entonces, ¿por qué no puedes dejar de pensar en él?" Le preguntó una molesta vocecilla en su cabeza. Hermione sacudió la cabeza, como si intentara que los pensamientos con respecto a Draco se esfumaran. Lo odiaba y punto. No había nada más que decir.

Fue hasta su armario y sacó el pijama. Se desvistió lentamente y se metió en la cama, tapándose hasta la nariz con la colcha.

Otra preocupación ocupó su cabeza. Ron le había pedido que fuera su novia. Ella había intentado negarse, pero Ron le había rogado que lo pensara con más detenimiento, pero ella no estaba segura de nada. Ya lo intentaron en Hogwarts y no había funcionado. ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo ahora? Ron era su amigo y lo apreciaba mucho. No quería herir sus sentimientos, pero en esos momentos no se sentía con ánimo de salir con nadie. Desde que salió de Hogwarts había rechazado centenares de propuestas para salir. ¿Por qué? Porque no quería tener nada más que ver con el sexo masculino. Y no era por culpa de Malfoy. Él no había tenido nada que ver con su decisión. Que la hubiera hecho muy desgraciada no era motivo. No lo era.

Con este último convencimiento en su mente, cayó en un sueño reparador, sin las preocupaciones que la atenazarían al despertar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de dejar a Pansy en su casa, bien entrada la madrugada, y de rechazar su invitación de pasar la noche con ella, aparcó su coche delante de su lujoso apartamento y entró en el edificio. Dejó su chaqueta en la percha y caminó hacia el mueble bar para servirse una copa de vino. Encendió el televisor y se sentó en el cómodo sofá de diseño.

Degustó el dulce sabor de la bebida y rememoró el encuentro entre él y Hermione.

Estaba seguro de que caería en sus brazos de nuevo, pero esta vez no sería como antes. Ahora no se dejaría llevar por el loco deseo que había sentido por ella en la escuela. Ahora era un hombre maduro muy capaz de controlar sus sentimientos, y tenía muchos objetivos que cumplir.

Para empezar no dudaba en que ganaría la apuesta hecha con Blaise. Hermione nunca se había podido resistir a sus encantos y ahora no sería diferente. Caería en sus brazos como lo había hecho en otras ocasiones. Pero esta vez, sería ella la que saldría lastimada.

Haría que se enamorara perdidamente de él y cuando lo consiguiera, la dejaría sin ninguna explicación. La dejaría sola con su dolor y desengaño. Con su orgullo herido. Como ella había hecho con él. Y mientras estuviera con ella, satisfacería todos sus deseos y no dudaría en hacerla sufrir de vez en cuando. Para que probara su propia medicina.

El pensar en Hermione llorando y suplicando que volviera, hizo que apareciera una gran sonrisa en su rostro. La cerebrito Hermione Granger rebajándose ante él. Esa era una imagen muy dulce que permaneció en su mente largo rato, llenándolo de una sensación muy parecida a la satisfacción.

Dejó la copa de vino olvidada en la mesa y se dirigió a su cuarto, donde, después de darse una deliciosa ducha, se metió en la cama, donde empezó a soñar con los diferentes castigos que podría practicar con Hermione y todos tenían un parecido. Ella terminaba llorando a sus pies y él de pie, arrogante, con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Mione, Mione! – gritó la voz chillona de un niño a su lado.

Hermione sintió como chirriaban los muelles de su cama y el colchón se movia al compás de los saltos de Mark en el colchón.

Hermione se sentó lentamente y se restregó los ojos con las manos y bostezó sin poder contenerse. Levantó los brazos intentando despertar sus músculos entumecidos por el sueño.

Miró a su hermano con los ojos entrecerrados y éste paró de saltar.

- ¿Se puede saber que quieres? – preguntó Hermione con voz adormilada y un poco molesta.

- Jane dice que bajes a desayunar, que tiene que hablar contigo. – respondió alegremente el niño bajando de la cama.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Hermione como cuando era una adolescente. Esas palabras pronunciadas por su madre nunca podrían presagiar nada bueno.

- Dile que ahora voy. Primero voy a tomar una ducha para refrescarme. – dijo la chica levantándose de la cama, tomando una toalla del armario y dirigiéndose al baño.

Mark bajó corriendo por las escaleras y Hermione encendió la llave de la ducha y sintió como las tibias gotas acariciaban su piel, erizándola. En otros tiempos, había sentido lo mismo cuando Draco la tocaba. Había hecho de todo con él y no podía sentir más que vergüenza al recordarlo. Ese era su secreto, pues nadie lo sabía. Ni sus amigos, ni sus padres. Nadie. Era un secreto vergonzoso que prefería olvidar. Pero su cuerpo no parecía pensar lo mismo. Aun recordaba con total claridad sus caricias y sus besos.

Salió de la ducha y rodeó su cuerpo mojado con una suave toalla. Draco Malfoy había sido como una gran charca en su vida. Había creído que no era profunda y que podría cruzarla sin mayores problemas… Pero no era como había esperado. Casi se había ahogado y había luchado todo lo que había podido y, cuando consiguió salir, estaba mojada y tiritando, y, cuando consiguió secarse, se había resfriado.

Había sido muy ingenua. Se había entregado a Draco sin esperar nada a cambio… Pensaba que ella también podría ser como él. Considerarlo una aventura, y terminar sin mayores problemas. Pero no había sucedido eso. Sin poder evitarlo se había enamorado de él y Draco no había correspondido a sus sentimientos, aunque, la verdad, ella nunca se los había confesado pero ¿Cómo confesarle a alguien frío que solo quería su cuerpo y que no creía en el amor que estaba enamorada de él? Ya veía que esa relación no tenía futuro y se alejó de él. Aunque, después, pasó bastante tiempo deprimida, pero el hecho de no haberlo visto durante cinco años ayudó a superar esa tonta fijación que tenía con él y se autoconvenció de que puramente era atracción física. Era imposible que se hubiese enamorado de ese horrible mortífago tan clasicista.

Y estaba totalmente convencida de que ya no volvería a cometer el mismo error con ningún otro hombre. Ya había tenido suficiente dolor en esa época de su vida.

Se vistió con unos jeans, una camisa blanca y unas botas puntiagudas con un fino tacón.

Bajó las escaleras y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina, donde ya estaba preparado un jugoso desayuno.

Su padre se encontraba sentado en la silla de ruedas y con la mirada perdida, mientras su madre terminaba de colocar los platos en la mesa. Mark estaba en su habitación jugando con sus coches.

- Buenos días – saludó Hermione sentándose al lado de su padre. Jane Granger se sentó a su lado y la besó en la mejilla.

- Hola hija – saludó Jake Granger.

- ¿Querías decirme algo, mamá? – preguntó Hermione mientras se servía un poco de cereales en un cuenco.

- Sí… ayer por la noche nos llamó el médico de papá y nos dijo que en Nueva York hay un tratamiento que le podrá servir a tu padre para recuperar la movilidad de sus piernas. Allí hay los mejores especialistas y tenemos un poco de dinero ahorrado…

- ¡Que bien! – exclamó Hermione mientras una deslumbrante sonrisa iluminaba sus rasgos. – Me alegro mucho, de verdad… ¡Espero que funcione!

- Gracias hija… Por eso te tenemos que pedir un gran favor…

- Claro, lo que quieras.

- ¿Te podrías quedar con Mark el tiempo que estemos allí? Es que no creemos que sea buena que él venga con nosotros… No podríamos estar todo lo que quisiéramos con él.

- Claro, no hace falta ni pedirlo. Esta tarde me lo llevaré a mi apartamento. Por suerte, hay un colegio cerca y cuando tenga que trabajar lo puedo dejar allí.

- Oh, muchas gracias, hija. No sabes como te lo agradecemos.

Hermione terminó el desayuno alegremente y se dirigió hacia la habitación de su hermano.

- Maark… - llamó Hermione a su hermanito.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el niño asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina.

- Tengo una sorpresa… - murmuró la chica misteriosamente.

- ¡Chocolate! – gritó el niño emocionado.

- No… ¡Te vienes a vivir conmigo una temporada!

- … - Mark miró a la castaña con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿Qué te parece? – preguntó esta extrañada porque pensaba que su hermano saltaría de alegría.

- ¡YUPIIIIII! – chilló el chico saltando a los brazos de su hermana y rodeándola con su bracitos.

- Jajaja ya me extrañaba a mí… Venga, vamos a tu habitación, que tenemos que preparar tu maleta. – dijo la chica tomando la mano de su hermanito y subiendo por las escaleras.

- ¡Pero me voy a llevar todos mis juguetes! – exclamó el niño.

- ¿Todos? Entonces no vamos a caber nosotros en el coche…

- Bueno, pero al menos la gran mayoría…

- Ya veremos eso.

Después de empaquetar un montón de ropa y más juguetes en dos maletas, lo metieron todo en el maletero del coche de Hermione. Se despidieron efusivamente de sus padres y emprendieron camino hacia la abarrotada ciudad de Londres.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un joven rubio se encontraba en la terraza de un lujoso apartamento, disfrutando aparentemente del frío que había en el exterior.

El teléfono interrumpió sus pensamientos y entró al cálido interior, cogiendo el aparato y contestando secamente:

- ¿Si?

- ¡Draquito, cariño! – exclamó una voz chillona al otro lado de la línea.

- Ah, Pansy… ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó fastidiado.

- Pues… es que esta tarde no podré estar contigo porque mis padres me han obligado a ir a ver a mis abuelos, que están un poco delicados de salud… - sollozó la chica.

- Ah, bueno, no pasa nada. – murmuró intentando ocultar la alegría que sentía en su interior.

- Lo siento, ¿eh? Te prometo que la próxima vez estaremos más rato juntos, para compensar.

- Sí, vale, adiós. – se despidió secamente y colgó sin esperar la respuesta de la chica.

Dejó el teléfono en el soporte y se arrellanó en el sofá con una sonrisa complacida en sus labios.

Ya sabía que hacer esa tarde. Iría al cine que había al lado de su casa.

Había descubierto su pasión por el cine por pura casualidad. Cuando era mortífago tubo que seguir a una persona hasta el interior de cine y se había quedado enganchado a la película y no pudo dejar de prestar atención y el hombre se había escapado. Desde entonces, siempre que tenía un rato libre, se escapaba al cine y se dejaba llevar por la película, olvidándose de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. ¡Sorpresa! Draco Malfoy, que odiaba los muggles, metiéndose en un cine… Pero en esos años le habían pasado muchas cosas y había cambiado más de lo que parecía.

Se metió en la cocina y sacó una olla de la nevera. La puso en el fuego y encendió la pequeña televisión que había en un rincón de la moderna estancia.

Se sentó en una de las sillas que había allí y, mientras vigilaba la comida para que no se quemara, empezó a pensar que era diferente en su vida.

Sus padres habían muerto en la guerra. Tenía en sus manos toda la fortuna de los Malfoy, pero su padre le había puesto una condición en su testamento. Para heredar todo el dinero debía casarse y tener hijos con Pansy Parkinson. Lucius había sido previsor y había adivinado que su hijo no tenía la mínima intención de casarse con la chica y para evitar que cometiera semejante acto de deshonor, lo mantuvo atado por medio del dinero. En cuanto Draco se casara con ella, toda la fortuna que amasaba la familia Malfoy en el momento de la muerte de sus padres pasaría a él, y en el momento que se le ocurriera divorciarse de Pansy, perdería todas y cada una de las monedas y billetes, casas, empresas, coches,… En definitiva, todo lo que había heredado. Estaba atado de manos y pies. No pensaba renunciar al dinero, pero tampoco a las amantes. En ningún momento se pronunciaba que tenía que serle totalmente fiel. Y ella nunca se enteraría. ¿O sí? No le desagradaría ver sufrir a ese buldog y que se tragara su estúpido orgullo…

Pero antes de la boda, quería disfrutar de todas las comodidades de ser soltero.

Para empezar quería poner en práctica su plan con Hermione. Ganaría los galeones que había apostado con Blaise y se vengaría. Sería su venganza. Su dulce venganza…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de acomodar todas las cosas de su hermano en el cuarto de invitados, comieron unos bocadillos y, después de que Hermione terminara de fregar los pocos platos que habían ensuciado, se sentaron en el sofá. La castaña cerró los ojos y suspiró, cansada. Mark se sentó en sus rodillas y la miró con el ceño fruncido. Hermione abrió los ojos al sentirse observada y se encontró con la mirada color tierra de su hermanito.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Ayer me prometiste que hoy iríamos al cine… - dijo el niño con voz expectante.

- ¿En serio? No me acuerdo… - respondió la chica, haciéndose la despistada.

- Mentirosa… ¡Me lo prometiste! ¡Me lo prometiste! ¡Me lo prometiste! ¡Me lo prometiste! ¡Me lo prometiste! ¡Me lo prometiste! ¡Me lo prometiste! ¡Me lo prometiste! ¡Me lo prometiste! ¡Me lo prometiste! ¡Me lo prometiste! ¡Me lo prometiste! ¡Me lo prometiste! ¡Me lo prometiste! ¡Me lo prometiste! ¡Me lo prometiste! ¡Me lo prometiste! ¡Me lo prometiste! ¡Me lo prometiste! ¡Me lo prometiste! – repitió el niño mientras pataleaba en el suelo.

- ¡Está bien, está bien! – se rindió la chica – Iremos… Pero primero voy a vestirme.

- ¡Pero no tardes! – exigió el niño.

- No…

Hermione fue a su habitación y abrió el armario. Estuvo unos minutos mirando su ropa y se decidió por una camiseta de manga larga con escote en V y una minifalda plisada tejana, con unas medias hasta la mitad del muslo y unas converse rojas. Dejó su pelo suelto y se maquillo ligeramente, poniendo un poco de brillo en sus labios. Cogió un bolso bandolera, tejano también, y se colocó una cazadora. Cuando estuvo lista, instó a su hermano a que se abrigara él también y salieron a la calle.

Una vez fuera, decidió que irían caminando, no en coche, porque ese día tenía ganas de ver a la gente de Londres pasar a su lado, cada uno inmerso en su mundo.

Mark caminaba a su lado, cogido de su mano, y mirando con atención todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. El cine estaba al final del paseo y tenían unos veinte minutos hasta llegar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Draco salió a la calle vestido con unos jeans y una camisa blanca, con una gabardina encima. Giró la esquina y compró una entrada para una de las películas. No cogió nada para comer ni beber. Prefería poner toda su atención solamente en la película.

Entró en la sala y buscó su fila y asiento. Estaba todo infestado de muggles y no pudo evitar que una mueca de desdén ocupara su cara. Se deslizó entre unas chicas que lo miraron provocativamente y se sentó en el asiento que tenía asignado. Sin querer le dio un codazo a la persona que había a su lado y ésta se giró, mostrando primero una mirada de enfado, después sorpresa y por último, desagrado.

- ¿Tú? – preguntó una chica castaña con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Hola, Hermione… - susurró Draco con una sonrisa seductora.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

En este capítulo no ha habido muchos momentos Draco&Mione, pero es que necesitaba explicar algunas cosas… En el siguiente… jejeje Ya se han encontrado en el cine, ¿hará algo Draco? Esa es su venganza… Pero Hermione tubo un motivo para dejarlo, ¿no?

Con respecto a las incógnitas del capítulo pasado, aclaro que la coincidencia de nombres en este fic y en el de prácticas, es pura coincidencia (mi cerebro, que no se acuerda de los nombres que pongo y, como tiene tan poca imaginación, los repite XD) y los otros interrogantes se irán aclarando a lo largo de la historia.

¡Os agradezco muchos los reviews del anterior capítulo!

**x.sweet.x – Ceres – Vesper Bond – Siara-love – Oromalfoy – Beautifly92 – Loretitokinomoto – Margara – Pumuki – JaneSanchezGarcia – MaRiaFoy – Hemi Potter forever – Dayis – Nippo29 - Vick**y

Y si no habéis dejado, animaos y dejad en este ; ). Y los que habéis dejado, no os cuesta nada dejar otros XP.

Bueno, ¡nos vemos en el próximo cap.! (Espero no tardar tanto como en este…)

Besitos,

**Kirara-chan69**


	3. Encuentros y riñas

¡Holaaa! Ya estoy de nuevo aquí con otro capítulo… No he podido publicar antes por problemas familiares… Pero bueno, lo importante es que ya estoy aquí.

Espero que disfrutéis mucho el capítulo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Mentiras, apuestas y engaños**

**By: Kirara-chan69**

**3. Encuentros y riñas **

_Sin querer le dio un codazo a la persona que había a su lado y ésta se giró, mostrando primero una mirada de enfado, después sorpresa y por último, desagrado. _

_- ¿Tú? – preguntó una chica castaña con los ojos muy abiertos._

_- Hola, Hermione… - susurró Draco con una sonrisa seductora._

- ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?

- Disfrutar de la película.

- ¿Tú¿En el cine¿Con los muggles?

- ¿Algún problema? – intentó mirar hacia el asiento del acompañante de Hermione sin conseguirlo – Por cierto¿Cuál es ese acompañante tan importante por el cual no has podido salir conmigo?

- No es de tu incumbencia. – murmuró la chica, girando la cara hacia otra dirección y evitando mirar a Malfoy.

En ese momento un niño entraba en la sala y se dirigía hacia Hermione con una bolsa llena de caramelos en una mano. Al divisar a su hermana saltó a sus rodillas y la abrazó con fuerza.

- ¡Ya estoy aquí, Mione! – exclamó mirando a su hermana con una sonrisa. Se dio cuenta de que Draco lo miraba fijamente y observó a la castaña confundido - ¿Quién es este señor?

- Un idiota – respondió Hermione secamente.

- ¿Eing¿Qué raza es esa¿Es un animal, como el perrito de Kerry? – indagó el niño.

- Si, son un tipo de personas a las que no te tienes que acercar.

- Aaaaah… Vale. – en ese momento se apagaron las luces y en la pantalla empezaron a aparecer las imágenes de los próximos estrenos.

El niño se sentó en su asiento y empezó a abrir la bolsa de los caramelos para degustarlos con placer.

Mientras tanto, Draco observaba de refilón a la castaña, que continuaba con el ceño fruncido y mirando la pantalla. Observó como su pecho se movía al compás de su respiración, que estaba un poco agitada. Rememoró aquellos momentos en Hogwarts, cuando ella suspiraba debajo de sí y sus corazones latían desbocados y bien acompasados. Ese momento se volvería a repetir. Él mismo se encargaría de ello. Y después, la dejaría tirada igual que ella había hecho con él. Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su cara.

Hermione intentaba concentrarse en la pantalla, pero no podía parar de pensar en la cercanía del rubio. Tenerlo tan cerca hacía que se sonrojara al recodar las escenas tan íntimas que habían vivido en el colegio con él. Pero ya no la podría controlar como había hecho entonces. Ya no era una adolescente enamoradiza que soportaba todas sus humillaciones en público para luego pasar unas horas en sus brazos. Ahora su cabeza controlaba sus sentimientos. No cometería los mismos errores que había hecho en un pasado.

De repente, la castaña sintió como una mano suave le acariciaba el muslo sugerentemente. Su piel se erizó y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Intentó apartar la mano de Malfoy pero su cuerpo no respondía a sus órdenes. Poco a poco la mano del chico se introdujo por debajo de la falda y Hermione contuvo la respiración y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Debía detenerlo ahora. ¡Por Dios! Estaban en un cine, a la vista de todo el mundo y con su hermano sentado a su lado. Mordió su labio inferior con fuerza y puso su mano encima de la de Draco y la apartó un poco.

- Aparta tus sucias manos de mí – masculló entre dientes.

- Hace unos minutos parecía no importarte… - susurró el chico acariciando la oreja de Hermione con sus labios.

- Apártate… apártate ya… - murmuró la chica haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad e intentando no hacer caso a su corazón que latía desbocado.

- Mmm… no me apetece… - dijo mientras pasaba su dedo índice por los labios de la chica e iba descendiendo lentamente por su cuello hasta llegar al escote de su camisa y dibujaba la línea de sus pechos.

La chica sintió como algo tiraba de su manga y se encontró con la mirada suplicante de su hermanito pequeño.

- Tengo que ir al baño, Mione… - lloriqueo el niño.

- Sí, vamos – murmuró la chica levantándose con todo el cuerpo temblando y alejándose de Draco lo más rápido posible.

El chico se quedó en el asiento con una sonrisa en su cara. A Hermione le costaba mucho resistirse a él… Si insistía un poco más, pronto caería en sus redes y él ganaría la apuesta con Blaise y saborearía su venganza. Se levantó y siguió los pasos de Hermione. Cuando giró la esquina sonrió complacido al ver que ella se había quedado fuera del baño de hombres esperando a su hermano. Se acercó por la espalda y la abrazó.

- ¿Pensabas que podrías escapar de mí? – ronroneó mientras posaba suaves besos en el cuello de la chica.

- S-suéltame… - suplicó la chica sin poder evitar que la voz le saliera un poco vacilante.

- Venga ya… Deja tu pose de chica orgullosa… Te recuerdo que en Hogwarts no tenías ningún tipo de recato en nuestros encuentros.

- ¡No quiero recordar eso! – gritó la castaña deshaciéndose del abrazo de Draco y mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos ardiendo de furia – ¡No pienso permitir que eso se repita bajo ningún concepto¡Ya no soy una adolescente¡No pienso permitir que te vuelvas a acercar a mí!

- Veo que tienes las ideas claras… Pero eso no te servirá de mucho. Yo sé que no te puedes resistir a mí…

En ese momento Mark salió del baño y miró interrogativamente a la pareja.

- Ya estoy, Mione. Hola señor idiota. – saludó tomando la mano de su hermana.

- Volvamos a la sala. – dijo la chica dirigiendo una última mirada a Draco – Puedo resistirme perfectamente a ti. Ahora pienso con la cabeza, no como antes.

Dicho esto dio media vuelta y desapareció en el recodo del pasillo. El rubio apoyó su espalda contra la pared y suspiró largamente. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a esa chica? Le proponía pasarlo bien con ella durante un tiempo y ésta se negaba. Obviamente no era por su atractivo, ya que el continuaba siendo el chico más sexy de toda Gran Bretaña. Pero si no quería aceptar por las buenas, tendría que forzar un poco las cosas. Quizás si manipulaba un hilo de aquí y otro de allá la volvería a tener atrapada sin posibilidad de que ella pudiera escapar. Y cuando él la dejara allí se pudriría en el dolor.

Minutos después siguió los pasos de Hermione y resopló molesto al ver que la chica se había cambiado de butaca por una que estaba bastante apartada de la suya. Se sentó en su asiento de mala gana y se dispuso a volver a retomar el hilo de la película.

Las manos de la castaña se retorcían nerviosas en su regazo. ¿Por qué tenía Draco tanto interés en ella? Ya se había burlado de ella en Hogwarts y no tenía ganas de que volviera a hacerlo. En el colegio ella se había enamorado de él y había salido muy dañada. Le había costado mucho recuperarse del duro golpe, pero eso ya estaba superado. Había olvidado ese estúpido amor de adolescentes que no había hecho más que obligarla a hacer locuras y cosas que siempre había criticado. Había forjado una armadura a su alrededor para que nadie la volviera a herir como había hecho el rubio en otros tiempos, y ahora llegaba éste y sentía como esa muralla tenía una pequeña fisura por la que él estaba penetrando y la estaba engrandeciendo. Por eso, lo mejor era mantener toda la distancia posible y evitar que la volviera a utilizar como antes. Ahora ya estaba preparada y conocía las consecuencias. Además, no sería tan tonta como para volver a enamorarse de él. Ya era adulta.

La película terminó y Hermione salió a toda velocidad de la sala para evitar encontrarse con Malfoy pero, su cara se ensombreció al ver que fuera llovía a cántaros. No podía ir a su casa bajo ese chaparrón o su hermano y ella cogerían un buen resfriado. Pero por lo visto, aun tenía para rato. Solo esperaba que Draco no reparar en ella y pasara de algo… Pero sintió como una mano se posaba en su hombro y al girarse sus peores temores se hicieron realidad. Allí estaba Draco Malfoy con su sonrisa seductora y prepotente.

- Genial, hoy es mi día de suerte. La divina providencia es generosa conmigo. Muuuy generosa. – murmuró la chica irónicamente.

- Jajaja tienes razón, hoy es tu día de suerte. Por tu cara diría que tu casa queda bastante lejos de aquí… y no has venido en coche¿no?

- ¡Bingo¿Por qué no te compras una bola de cristal y montas una parada de adivinación y nos dejas en paz a todos de una santa vez?

- No… ¿Qué harías tú sin mí? Pero tranquila, tengo una solución para tu problema.

- Dime que te vas a la China… por favor… - rogó la chica mirando al cielo como si estuviera rezando.

- Mi casa queda muy cerca de aquí. Podéis quedaros allí hasta que pare de llover. – dijo el rubio ignorando el comentario de Hermione.

- ¡Ja! Me parece que algo que has comido te ha afectado… ¡Ni aunque fuera el único lugar seguro del mundo no iría a tu casa!

- Vamos… ¿Prefieres morirte de frío en la calle y pillar un resfriado con tu hermanito?

- Mione… Yo quiero ir a casa del señor idiota… Porfa… - rogó el niño mirando con ojos suplicantes a la castaña.

- No, Mark. Cogeremos un taxi e iremos a casa. Creo que aun me queda dinero suficiente para… - murmuró Hermione mientras buscaba el monedero en el bolsillo de su abrigo – mierda… ¡No está!

- ¿Estás buscando esto? – sonrió el chico mientras mostraba un portamonedas de color verde.

- ¡Es mío¿De donde lo has sacado? – gritó la chica intentando arrebatárselo, pero él mantenía su brazo levantado y Hermione no llegaba.

- Lo encontré en tu asiento. Se te debe haber caído. – murmuró el chico cogiendo a Hermione de la cintura y acercándola a él – Me debes un favor. Vamos, te invito a mi casa¿Qué más quieres?

- ¿Q-qué? Seguro que me la has cogido tú…

- Venga ya¿quieres estar en deuda conmigo?

- ¡Claro que no!

- Pues ven a mi casa. – susurró el chico rozando los labios de Hermione con los suyos propios.

- ¡Si, Mione¡Vamos a su casa¡Vamos a su casa¡Vamos a su casa¡Vamos a su casa¡Vamos a su casa¡Vamos a su casa¡Vamos a su casa¡Vamos a su casa¡Vamos a su casa¡Vamos a su casa¡Vamos a su casa¡Vamos a su casa! – repitió el niño tirando fuertemente de la falda de la chica.

- Venga, haz feliz a tu hermano… Y a mí… - susurró Draco acariciando la mejilla de la chica.

- Siempre tengo que ceder yo… - refunfuñó la chica - Pero que conste que lo hago por Mark SOLO por Mark.

Draco sonrió triunfalmente y tomó la mano de Hermione. Esta intentó apartarla pero el chico la cogía demasiado fuerte. Suspiró resignada y cogió en brazos a su hermano, apretándolo contra su pecho para que no recibiera toda la fuerza del chaparrón.

Tras salir a la calle, la lluvia los dejó totalmente empapados. Draco tiraba de ella con fuerza por las mojadas calles, hasta que se detuvo delante de un portal, sacó las llaves del bolsillo del pantalón y entraron rápidamente para resguardarse de la lluvia. Después de subir en el ascensor hasta el piso nueve, el chico abrió la puerta de su apartamento, dejando paso a una amplia sala. Encendió la luz y Mark empezó a correr por la sala, dejando mojado todo lo que hallaba a su paso.

- ¡Mark! Estate quieto o lo mojarás todo… - lo regañó la chica.

- Hum… Tengo frrío… - dijo el niño mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo

- Podéis tomar un baño mientras pongo a secar vuestra ropa en la secadora. El baño está al fondo del pasillo.

- Bueno… - Hermione miró a Draco con desconfianza – Ni se te ocurra espiar.

- ¿Yo¿Por quien me tomas? – dijo el chico con voz ofendida y cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida pero, disimuladamente, observó como la ropa húmeda se adhería a las sinuosas curvas de la chica y su pelo castaño enmarcaba su delicada cara.

Hermione miró de reojo a Draco y, tomando la mano de su hermano se dirigió al baño. Al entrar se quedó con la boca abierta al ver una gigantesca bañera hundida en el suelo, donde cabían cómodamente cuatro personas. Se desvistió y le quitó la ropa a su hermano, que se lanzó a la bañera llena de agua tibia y espuma. Cuando terminó de desnudarse escuchó como alguien llamaba a la puerta del baño y, con desconfianza, cogió una toalla y se intentó tapar lo máximo que pudo antes de abrir la puerta.

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó Hermione sin abrir la puerta totalmente.

- Vuestra ropa para secarla… - susurró el chico con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Hermione lo miró con recelo para después cerrarle la puerta en las narices. Al cabo de un rato salió con la diminuta toalla enrollada en su cuerpo y una montaña de ropa en brazos.

- ¿Dónde está la secadora? – preguntó Hermione mirando a su alrededor.

- ¿Para qué? Dame la ropa, ya la llevo yo.

- ¡No¿Crees que soy tonta? Seguro que te pondrás a mirar mi ropa interior… Tú dime donde está y yo lo llevo.

- Bueno… Si tienes tan mala opinión de mí… Está al lado de la puerta de entrada.

- Gracias. Vigila a Mark para que no se ahogue. – murmuró secamente la chica.

La chica se alejó lentamente intentando que la toalla no mostrara más de lo que debía.

El rubio observó intensamente las largas piernas de Hermione y subió la mirada hasta el lugar donde empezaba la toalla. Pequeñas gotas de agua resbalaban por su cabello y se deslizaban por su espalda e introduciéndose por debajo de la toalla. Draco se imaginó a sí mismo arrebatándole esa pequeña toalla y aplastándola contra la pared mientras la besaba con pasión. Detuvo esos pensamientos cuando sintió que su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar y entró en el baño a tener un par de palabras con el niño.

Hermione aun temblaba ante la mirada penetrante que el chico le había enviado. La verdad es que no había podido evitar fijarse en como se pegaba su camisa húmeda a el atlético cuerpo del chico, como sus mechones rubios tapaban su mirada de acero. Metió la ropa en la máquina y se dirigió a toda prisa hacia el baño de nuevo. Al cerrar la puerta se recargó en ella y lanzó un largo suspiro. Cuando abrió los ojos no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño grito de sorpresa. Su hermano no estaba en el agua y, en su lugar, se encontró a un Draco Malfoy vestido únicamente con una toalla alrededor de sus caderas. Hermione contuvo la respiración y miró al chico con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿D-dónde es-tá Mark? – dijo la chica con la voz extrañamente aguda.

- En mi habitación jugando a los videojuegos. – murmuró el chico mirando sugerentemente a Hermione y acercándose lentamente a ella.

- N-no te me acerques – rogó la chica pegándose contra la puerta y apretando fuertemente la toalla contra su cuerpo.

- Ssh… No digas nada… Tú lo deseas tanto como yo…

Pegó su cuerpo contra el de ella y posó su mano en su mejilla. Acercó lentamente su boca a la de ella y la besó lenta y suavemente. Deslizó su mano por el cuello de ella provocando que un suspiró intentara escapar de la boca de Hermione.

La mente de la castaña le gritaba que debía apartarse cuanto antes, que eso no podía ser de ninguna manera. Ella lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero su cuerpo volvía a ignorar sus órdenes. Notó como la lengua de Draco penetraba despacio en su boca y, en ese momento, dejó de escuchar la voz de su conciencia. Lo único que pudo hacer fue rodear con sus brazos el cuello del chico, permitiendo que la toalla resbalara unos centímetros por su cuerpo.

Draco acarició el hombro de la chica y retiró suavemente la toalla, dejándola arrugada en el suelo. Posó su otra mano en su espalda y la acarició lentamente para apretarla después contra su miembro totalmente excitado.

Hermione soltó un suspiro al notar los labios del rubio descendiendo por su cuello. La chica hundió sus manos en el sedoso pelo rubio de Draco y se abrazó fuertemente a él.

Los interrumpió el ruido estridente de un teléfono móvil. Hermione volvió a la realidad, apartó a Draco de un empujón con la respiración entrecortada y, mientras recogía la toalla y se tapaba lo mejor que podía con ella, se acercó a si móvil, que reposaba en el mármol y contestó.

- ¿Diga? – contestó mientras se sentaba en el váter y ponía una mano en su cuello para mitigar el temblor de su voz.

- Hola hija, soy mamá – respondió la voz al otro lado de la línea.

- ¡Ah, hola¿Ya estáis en Nueva York? – preguntó la chica intentando no prestar atención en el cuerpo atlético de Draco, que estaba apoyado en la puerta y mirándola fijamente.

- Sí, acabamos de llegar. La clínica está muy bien y el apartamento que hemos alquilado está muy cerca de allí. ¿Y tú y tu hermano?

- "¡He estado a punto de acostarme con Draco Malfoy" – quiso gritar la chica, pero se contuvo a tiempo – Estamos bien… Acabamos de salir del cine…

- ¿Ah, sí? Bueno, tengo que dejarte ya, que nos llaman para entrar. Mañana te llamo. Cuídate mucho y besos para Mark.

- Vale, dale besos a papá también. Adiós…

Hermione colgó el teléfono y se tapó la cara con las manos. De repente, sintió como unas manos le acariciaban las suyas y las besaban. Separó los dedos y se encontró con la mirada metálica de Draco que la traspasaba.

- Apártate de mí… - murmuró la chica tapándose la cara con las manos – No te me acerques más…

- Venga ya, Hermione. No nos podemos quedar a medias... Aun queda mucho por descubrir…

- ¡No¡Vete¡Déjame en paz¡Ya me he rebajado bastante!

- ¿Rebajarte? Debería ser un honor para ti que yo quiera estar contigo…

Hermione levantó la cabeza y miró a Draco con sus ojos castaños llameantes de furia y odio.

- ¿No entiendes cuando te hablo¡NO ES NO¡VETE¡Es humillante ver como el supuesto chico más sexy de Gran Bretaña se rebaja para acostarse con una sangre sucia!

Draco miró a Hermione durante unos segundos. El silencio reinaba en el baño. La chica se dio cuenta de que ese comentario no había sido adecuado. Ella no tenía la costumbre de dar golpes bajos… pero es que Draco la sacaba de sus casillas.

- Oye… yo lo… s-sien - intentó disculparse la chica con voz vacilante.

El rubio se dio la vuelta y salió del baño sin decir una sola palabra. La chica se quedó allí, estática, hasta que sintió que empezaba a tener frío. Fue hacia la secadora y sacó su ropa. Se vistió en unos segundos y buscó a Draco por todo el apartamento. Lo encontró sentado en la penumbra de una habitación.

- Nos vamos, ya ha parado de llover. – se despidió sin atreverse a entrar – Gracias por todo.

Draco dirigió una mirada cargada de resentimiento a Hermione y le dio la espalda. La chica cerró delicadamente la puerta y, después de tomar la mano de su hermano salió del apartamento.

Así sería mejor. Pero sentía que algo oprimía su pecho. En el fondo no le había gustado herir a Malfoy… Aunque él ya la había herido mucho en su época de colegio. Pero ella no era alguien a la que le gustara utilizar la venganza como arma. Llegó a su casa y se tiró sobre su cama. Mark se fue sentó en el sofá y miró la televisión mientras su hermana dormía como un tronco en su habitación.

Draco estaba muy furioso. Lo peor de todo es que en verdad se sentía como un idiota por perseguir tanto a Hermione. Era su venganza y una apuesta, pero, aun así, nunca había tenido que perseguir tanto a una mujer para que se metiera en su cama. Y encima una sangre sucia. Suspiró enfurruñado y golpeó su almohada. Sería mejor dejar pasar un poco de tiempo antes de volverla a ver, así se calmarían un poco los ánimos y la cogería desprevenida. No permitiría que se volviera a resistir. Nadie se resistía a él. Nadie.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

¿Qué tal está? Al final Hermione se ha resistido a los encantos de Draco… (yo no sería capaz) y le ha dejado las cosas muy claras... aunque ella no las tiene tan claras¿no? Y Draco no está dispuesto a rendirse… Un descanso y volverá a la carga… jejejeje Y Mark me encanta. Es monísimo… jijiji

¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! Me han animado mucho mucho : )

**Dayis – Vesper Bond – Dusquinha – Ceres – Siara-love – Oromalfoy **(como te comes el coco… Sacas unos razonamientos increíbles… o.O)** - Sami-Maraurder girl – JaneSanchezGarcia – nippo29 – Vicky **

Espero muuuuuuchos reviews en el proximo cap… (soy muy ambiciosa… jejeje). Ya se acerca la navidad… Un poco de espíritu navideño, chicas!

Besos a todas,

**Kirara-chan69**


	4. Emergencias

¡Feliz navidaaaaad y feliz añooo! Lo se, no tengo perdón, me he retardado mucho… Pero es que me he ido a mi padre a una casa perdida entre las montañas, donde no había un ordenador a cien kilómetros a la redonda… Pero bueno, os dejo con el capítulo…

¡Disfrutadlo!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Mentiras, apuestas y engaños**

**By: Kirara-chan69**

**4. Emergencias**

Hermione se encontraba sentada en su sofá, tomándose tranquilamente un café caliente cuando se percató de que las llamas de su chimenea empezaron a tomar un color verdoso. No se sorprendió al ver una cabeza que emergía entre ellas.

- ¿Doctora Granger? – preguntó la mujer a la que pertenecía la cabeza a través del fuego.

- Hola Martha. Dime, ¿ha pasado algo en el hospital? – preguntó la castaña situándose delante de la mujer y mirándola con preocupación.

- Ha habido una urgencia y requerimos su presencia, doctora. Por favor, venga lo más rápido posible.

- Claro, no te preocupes, ahora mismo voy para allá. – se despidió Hermione mientras dejaba la taza en la cocina y corría a la habitación de Mark para despertarlo. El niño refunfuñó un poco para seguir más tiempo en la cama, pero la chica lo vistió rápidamente para después vestirse ella a la misma velocidad. Cogió su abrigo y las llaves de casa y salió apresuradamente. Dejó al niño en el colegio y se apareció en la entrada del hospital de San Mungo.

Se acercó atropelladamente a la recepción y se dirigió a la mujer que estaba detrás del mostrador.

- Perdona, he recibido un mensaje de que debía estar aquí… - murmuró la castaña mirando interrogativamente a su alrededor.

- ¡Hermione! – exclamó a sus espaldas una mujer de mediana edad, con el cabello negro azabache y los ojos de igual color.

- ¿Sam? ¿Sabes tú que ha pasado? – preguntó Hermione acercándose a su compañera.

- Claro. Ha habido una explosión mágica en una gran mansión donde se estaba dando una fiesta y hay centenares de heridos. Los que tienen heridas menos importantes están en la sala de espera, para verificar que no hay efectos secundarios. Los demás los hemos puesto en camillas. Debes ocuparte de la sala 6, las demás ya están atendidas por los otros medimagos.

- Hum… ¿Para eso hacía falta que me llamarais? – preguntó la castaña pensando en que no era para tanto, que sin ella se las podrían haber apañado bien.

- Es que los métodos mágicos no sirven de nada para curar los malestares de las personas más graves. Por eso, al pensar que tus padres eran muggles, pensamos que quizás se te ocurría alguna otra manera de curarlos.

- Ah, claro, ya entiendo – murmuró mientras se ponía la bata típica del hospital y se recogía en cabello castaño en una cola de caballo.

Hermione siguió a Samantha por los interminables pasillos del hospital llenos de gente herida y algunos con extrañas mutaciones. Se detuvo delante de una sala cerrada con el número 9 encima de la puerta.

- Aquí solamente tenemos a las cuatro personas más graves y con problemas más muggles que brujos, para que te encargues tú de ellos.

La castaña siguió a la mujer y ésta le mostró la primera cama, donde no pudo más que asombrarse al ver quien había allí. Se encontraba recostada en la cama, nada más ni nada menos que Pansy Parkinson. Hermione observó que estaba muy pálida y parecía dormida.

- Ésta señorita se desmaya constantemente y no hay manera de detener los desvanecimientos con ningún hechizo.

Acercándose a la cama, Hermione tomó la muñeca de Pansy y calculó su pulso y presión.

- Tiene el pulso y la presión muy baja. Debemos encontrar insulina e inyectársela para que aumente el ritmo cardíaco.

Samantha asintió con la cabeza y llamó a un enfermero, que siguió sus órdenes con rapidez.

Se acercaron a la siguiente cama y distinguió a un hombre inclinado sobre un balde, vomitando sin cesar.

- Este hombre lleva un buen rato vomitando… y no sabemos como hacer que pare.

- Mejor será que lo eche todo. Cuando termine, inyectadle suero y dejadlo descansar un rato – sentenció la joven doctora.

- Bien – afirmó Sam, mientras apuntaba algo en un pergamino.

En la tercera camilla, Hermione retrocedió asustada por lo que veía. Allí, tendido entre las sábanas blancas, se encontraba Draco Malfoy cubierto por un gran número de gasas manchadas de sangre.

- Este joven… ¿Doctora? ¿Está bien? –preguntó Sam mirándola preocupada.

- S-sí, sí, estoy bien… ¿Qué le pasa?

- Pues tiene un gran número de heridas por todo el cuerpo y ni dejan de sangrar hagamos el hechizo que hagamos. Le aplicamos ungüentos y pociones, pero solo detienen la hemorragia unos minutos. Luego vuelve a sangrar.

Hermione se acercó a la cama de Draco y le acarició la mejilla en la que no había ninguna herida.

- De él me encargaré yo misma… - musitó la chica débilmente.

- ¿Pasamos al siguiente paciente? – preguntó la doctora con voz nerviosa.

- Sí, claro…

En la camilla de al lado había una niña con las mejillas muy sonrojadas y delirando.

- A esta niña no se le puede bajar la fiebre… Lleva todo el rato sin bajar de 40,5ºC y, como continúe así, podría llegar a tener lesiones cerebrales irreversibles.

La joven doctora soltó un suspiro para intentar poner sus pensamientos en orden y concentrarse en lo que debía hacer ahora.

- Metedla en una bañera con agua bien fría y dejadla descansar. Si no le baja la fiebre en tres horas, llamadme.

- Bien… ¿Y con el joven?

- Sí… llamad a tres o cuatro doctores o enfermeros que tengan parientes muggles o hayan estudiado en alguna universidad de medicina no mágica.

- ¿Para que?

- Haz eso, ahora no hay tiempo para explicaciones. ¡Ah, sí! Y haz que le lleven a quirófano y consigue hilo quirúrgico y una aguja de cirugía. Le vamos a coser las heridas.

Sam salió a toda prisa de la sala, dejando sola a Hermione junto a Draco. Le tomó la mano, donde solamente había pequeños cortes de poca importancia. Notó como la mano del chico apretaba con fuerza la suya y se dio cuenta de que debería estar sufriendo un terrible dolor. Conjuró el más fuerte de los calmantes muggles y se lo inyectó en el antebrazo. Ante el pinchazo, Draco abrió sus ojos grises con expresión de pánico, que al ver a la castaña se suavizó débilmente.

- No te preocupes… Pronto estarás bien… - murmuró la castaña en su oído, antes de que él perdiera la conciencia.

Unos segundos después, aparecieron dos enfermeras que se llevaron a Draco hacia el quirófano. La castaña fue un momento al baño y se mojó la cara para despejarse un poco. El ver a Draco tan malherido y asustado la había puesto bastante mal. ¿Por qué? No… Simplemente sería porque ella acostumbraba a preocuparse mucho por la salud de las personas… aunque fuera su peor enemigo.

Se dirigió a paso rápido hacia el quirófano y se encontró allí con cuatro hombres, conocidos de vista, que la esperaban.

- ¿Qué quiere, doctora Granger? – preguntó uno de ellos.

- Supongo que sois vosotros los que habéis tenido alguna relación con muggles… ¿Sabéis coser?

Los hombres la miraron como si estuviera loca por la pregunta que les hacía. Uno de ellos asintió con la cabeza, a lo que le siguieron muestras de afirmación por parte de todos.

- Bien… - Hermione suspiró aliviada – Tenemos a un paciente con heridas profundas y graves que no se pueden curar con ningún hechizo o poción. Por eso he decidido hacerlo al estilo muggle, cosiendo la herida, a ver si eso funciona.

Un hombre de pelo canoso tragó saliva y miró a Draco, que se encontraba tendido en la mesa de operaciones. Todos se vistieron con la indumentaria adecuada y empezaron la intervención.

La chica se sonrojó al ver a el torso desnudo de Draco delante suyo, surcado por una herida bastante profunda. Se alegró de que no hubiera ninguna mujer más que ella en ese pequeño grupo que pudiera admirar la belleza del rubio con tan poca ropa. Hermione abrió mucho los ojos al caer en la cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. ¡No! Ahora tenía cosas mucho más importantes que hacer.

La intervención duró más de cuatro horas y cuando terminaron, trasladaron a Malfoy a su habitación. La joven doctora, después de lavarse y canviarse la ropa, se sentó en una silla, al lado de la cama de su ahora paciente. Miró su cara afilada, que tanto recordaba y se admiró al descubrir que aun mantenía la misma expresión angelical que cuando dormía. Y así, sin darse cuenta, cayó en un extraño sopor.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo… Un poco cortito, pero es que no he tenido tiempo para más… Pero bueno, ¡espero que os guste!

Hemos visto al pobre Draco en una cama (de hospital) lleno de heridas. Pero suerte que está Hermione allí para cuidarlo (tranquilo Draco, si ella no estuviera todas tus fans cuidaríamos de ti!).

¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! ¡Me hacen muy feliz!

**Margara – Sami-Marauder-girl – Oromalfoy – Siara-love – Vicky **

Espero publicar el próximo capítulo más pronto!!

Besitos…

**Kirara-chan69**


	5. Recuerdos

**Lo siento!! Siento mucho haber estado tanto tiempo sin publicar nada pero he estado muy ajetreada y no tenía demasiada inspiración… Lo lamento de verdad, no se que puedo hacer para que me perdoneis…. Buuaaaaaaaaaaaaaa PERDÓN!!**

**Espero que no me guardeis rencor y continueis leyendo…**

**Lo agradecería mucho…**

**Ahora sí, el capítulo se ha hecho esperar, pero por fin he vuelto!!**

**Disfrutadlo!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Mentiras, apuestas y engaños**

**By: Kirara-chan69**

**5. Recuerdos**

Draco notaba un extraño escozor en cada parte de su cuerpo. Intentó abrir los ojos pero estaba demasiado cansado para hacer ningún esfuerzo. Parecía que todo su cuerpo estuviera dormido y no acatara ninguna de sus órdenes.

Poco a poco consiguió mover la mano derecha, pero, al recorrer un trecho de las desconocidas sábanas en las que se encontraba se topó con otra mano más pequeña y suave. Se preguntó extrañado de quien podía ser. Intentó abrir los ojos de nuevo pero estos no respondieron. Lanzó un suspiro cansado e intentó recordar lo último que había vivido.

Recordaba la fiesta en la mansión de unos importantes magos, familiares de Pansy, a la que había asistido con la susodicha. Recordaba estar muerto de aburrimiento con la pelinegra agarrada a su brazo en todo momento. Y luego… todo se volvía negro. No había más imágenes en su cabeza. A lo mejor había bebido demasiado y esa mano extrañamente cálida y suave era la de Pansy…

De repente notó como la mano se apartaba y escuchó un ruido como si se corriera una silla y alguien se levantara.

- Mierda… me he quedado dormida… - refunfuñó una voz dulcemente molesta.

¡Era Granger¿Dónde estaba y que hacía Granger allí? Intentó murmurar algo pero sintió un pinchazo en el brazo y sintió que su conciencia volaba muy lejos de allí.

Después de ponerle la dosis de calmante a Draco, Hermione salió de la habitación, dirigiéndose a la sala de medimagos.

Se quitó la bata y la guardó en su armario, cogió su bolso mientras se dirigía a recepción para avisar de que ella se marchaba y de dejar instrucciones sobre como curar a Malfoy. Prometió que iría al día siguiente para supervisar como seguían las cosas.

Llegó en el momento justo para recoger a Mark del colegio y lo llevó a su apartamento. Cenaron unos bocadillos y después de mirar un rato la tele se fueron a dormir.

Al día siguiente, Hermione sentía la gran necesidad de ir al hospital para comprobar la salud de los ingresados. De hecho, de UN ingresado en concreto. Emitió un ruido sordo al darse cuenta de que estaba realmente preocupada por Draco Malfoy pero atribuyó este hecho a que era su paciente y no podía evitar preocuparse, por muy Draco Malfoy que fuera.

En el momento de la verdad se quedó parada delante de la puerta de la habitación del joven sin atreverse a mirarlo otra vez después de lo ocurrido el día del cine. Súbitamente, escuchó asombrada unos gritos que provenían del interior de la habitación.

- ¡NO PIENSO COMERME ESTA PORQUERIA ASQUEROSA! – gritó la voz furiosa e inconfundible de Draco Malfoy.

- ¡LE HE DICHO QUE SE LO TIENE QUE COMER SI QUIERE RECUPERARSE DE SUS HERIDAS!

- ¡VETE A LA MIERDA¡A MI NADIE ME DA ÓRDENES! – chilló completamente sulfurado.

Hermione sonrió con alegría al notar la ira que impregnaba las palabras del rubio y, con muy buen humor, se decidió a intervenir.

- Vaya, parece que alguien se ha levantado hoy con el pie izquierdo – saludó ella alegremente.

Draco la miró sorprendido y luego frunció el ceño de nuevo.

- Si te estás refiriendo a mí te equivocas porque aun no me he levantado de esta mierda de cama. ¡ME TIENEN ENCERRADO COMO UN ANIMAL Y ENCIMA QUIEREN QUE ME COMA ESTA ASQUEROS PAPILLA QUE PARECE MOCO DE TROL!

- Pero Malfoy¿tu madre no te enseñó que tienes que comerte lo que tienes en el plato?

- Ni se te ocurra hablar de mi madre asquerosa sang…

- Fiona, puedes irte, yo me encargaré de educar a este señorito mimado.

- Como quiera, doctora Granger – respondió la chica aliviada de librarse de la discusión con Malfoy.

Hermione se sentó en la silla que se encontraba al lado de la cama y situó la bandeja en la mesita, encima de las rodillas del rubio.

- Bien Malfoy, abre la boquita que viene el avioncito… - dijo la chica con la cuchara llena de papilla en la mano, intentando que una sonrisa traviesa no escapara de su boca .

- Que sepas que no soy un niño pequeño y no pienso comerme ese vomitado asqueroso – dijo él furioso.

- Te lo vas a comer, quieras o no.

- ¡NO ME LO COMERÉ!

- ¡¿SABES QUE ESTUVE CUATRO MALDITAS HORAS COSIÉNDETE ESAS HORRIBLES HERIDAS?! – gritó Hermione perdiendo los estribos - ¡AHORA ME VAS A HACER EL FAVOR DE COMERTE EL PURÉ O TE LO METERÉ POR EL CULO!

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y Sam observó la escena con curiosidad. Hermione se encontraba de pie apuntando amenazadoramente a Draco con la cuchara, como si se tratara de un cuchillo. Los restos de puré estaban desparramados por las sábanas y por el suelo.

- Ehem… Hola, Samantha… - dijo Hermione riendo nerviosa.

- ¡Doctora! – exclamó Malfoy con voz falsamente lastimosa – ¡mire como me ataca¡Llévesela de aquí!

- Hermione… - susurro Sam – ven, tenemos que hablar…

La chica miró avergonzada a la mujer y salió tras ella de la habitación. Miró de reojo hacia la cama y consiguió distinguir la sonrisa triunfal de Draco, cosa que no hizo más que llenarla de rabia. Caminó por los abarrotados pasillos tras Sam y, después de ordenarle a una enfermera que se ocupara de limpiar la habitación de Malfoy, fueron a la sala de los doctores.

- Lo… lo siento Sam, pero es que me ha puesto de los nervios… ¡Me sulfura! – se quejó Hermione.

- Lo comprendo, cuando se despertó armó un buen follón, pero es tu paciente…

- Pero de verdad Sam, no puedo mantener la compostura con él delante.

- ¿Prefieres que lo lleve otra persona?

- Pues, si es posible…

- ¿Dónde ha quedado tu valor y honor de Gryffindor? – preguntó retóricamente Sam, antes de salir de la sala.

- En Hogwarts… tras los estantes de la biblioteca… - musitó Hermione para sí misma mientras se sentaba en un sofá que había en el centro de la estancia.

o0Flashback0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hermione se encontraba rebuscando entre las estanterías un libro que necesitaba para hacer un trabajo para pociones. Repasaba atentamente el lomo de los tomos, leyendo con atención el título e intentando encontrar alguno que la pudiera ayudar.

Tan inmersa estaba que no escuchó los sigilosos pasos del príncipe de Slytherin que se acercaba peligrosamente a ella.

- Vaya, vaya… ¿la sangre sucia en la biblioteca? Que raro… - dijo el rubio con sarcasmo.

Hermione pegó un saltito del susto y, sin girarse a mirarlo siquiera, suspiró molesta.

- ¿Necesitas algo o solo quieres molestarme?

- Me parece que eres tú la que necesita algo… - sonrió él con altivez, mostrando un libro de pociones que resultó ser exactamente el que estaba buscando la chica – que, por pura casualidad, tengo yo.

- ¡Eh! Dame el libro¡llevo una hora buscándolo! – dijo Hermione acercándose para arrebatarselo.

Draco se lo puso detrás de la espalda y sonrió malévolamente.

- ¿Y que beneficio recibo yo si te lo doy?

La castaña lo miró furiosa y se lanzó hacia él para intentar recuperarlo, pero Draco levantó el libro por encima de su cabeza, haciendo que quedara fuera del alcance de la chica.

- ¡DÁMELO! – chilló desesperada.

Una sonrisa tenebrosa apareció en la boca del Slytherin y acorraló a Hermione contra la pared, haciendo que sus cuerpos se apretujaran sensualmente y que sus bocas quedaran a escasos centímetros de distancia.

Sin pensárselo dos veces juntó sendos labios en un beso ardiente y violento. La chica no supo como reaccionar, no entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero la incursión de la lengua viperina de Malfoy dentro de su boca entreabierta por el desconcierto la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Puso sus manos en el musculado pecho del rubio e intentó echarlo atrás pero el tenía una fuerza mayor y se apretó más contra ella.

Cuando les fue imposible aguantar más la respiración, Draco la soltó y sonrió con satisfacción. Se separó unos metros de ella para admirarla mejor.

El pecho de Hermione se agitaba rápidamente y sus mejillas sonrojadas a más no poder la hacían parecer hermosa e inocente. Su pelo revuelto le enmarcaba el hermoso rostro. Sus piernas largas y torneadas temblaban ligeramente.

Ella, incapaz de aguantar un segundo más la mirada de los ojos de acero de Draco, empezó a caminar rápidamente, dispuesta a encerrarse en su habitación.

- Espera… - dijo él con voz aterciopelada – te olvidas algo… sangre sucia.

Hermion se giró y vio como le lanzaba el libro de pociones que necesitaba para hacer el trabajo de Snape. Se arrodilló rápidamente, sin darse cuenta de que Malfoy que seguía con detalle cada uno de sus torpes movimientos. Después de apretar el libro contra su pecho salió corriendo de la biblioteca con el corazón acelerado y la cabeza hecha un lío. Draco Malfoy la había besado. A ella. A Hermione Granger. A una sangre sucia. ¿Con que motivo¿Y por qué demonios la alteraba tanto? Seguro que se trataba de una broma… una de sus estúpidas bromas de mal gusto. No podía más que ser eso. Debía repugnarle el hecho de que una persona tan vil y cobarde la hubiera besado. Pero entonces… ¿Por qué sus labios aun palpitaban¿Por qué sentía el aliento mentolado de Draco dando vueltas en su cabeza? Y ¿desde cuando le llamaba Draco cuando pensaba?

El rubio en ese momento se hayaba en la biblioteca terriblemente satisfecho. Genial. La sangre sucia estaba alterada y eso era bueno. Muy bueno. Pronto el fruto prohibido del jardín del Edén caería en sus manos. Y podría hacer lo que quisiera con él. Poseerlo, mancillarlo, humillarlo… Esos pensamientos no hicieron más que posar una sonrisa terriblemente siniestra en su rostro. Pero, en el fondo de sus ojos brillaba la expectación, el deseo, la lujuria de poseerla a ella por ser ella. Por ser Hermione. Solamente Hermione.

o0Fin Flashback0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione terminó de hacer la visita rutinaria a sus pacientes y se fue a su apartamento a comer, después de recoger a su hermano de la guardería.

Preparó verdura con bistec y, después de dejar de nuevo a su hermano en el colegio se apareció en un peñasco al que acudía cada vez que se sentía melancólica o confundida.

Se sentó, sintiendo el viento en su cara y suspiró cansada. Se había prohibido recordar de nuevo el momento en que su historia con Draco había empezado pero sin poder evitarlo los pensamientos habían vuelto a su cabeza de nuevo. No quería recordar esa época, aunque en su momento se había sentido borracha de alegría pero la realidad le había devuelto los pies al suelo. Ella y Draco no tenían ningún tipo de futuro juntos. Era algo imposible. Y cuando se había dado cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde. Ya le había entregado completamente su corazón. ¡Qué inocente y confiada había sido!

Una lágrima escapó, traviesa. No podía permitir ser débil de nuevo. La herida estaba cerrada, pero aun quedaba la cicatriz y le dolía. Pero tenía que cambiar eso. No permitiría caer de nuevo en la tristeza. Nunca lo haría.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Espero que os haya gustado. Primero hay una pelea entre los protagonistas (genial, me encanta XP) y deciden que Hermione no se ocupe más de Malfoy. Hermione recuerda el inicio de la historia que los unió... jujuju La continuación, más adelante. **

**Con respecto a lo del motivo del accidente que tiene a Draco en la cama… Más adelante se hablará de ello.**

**Espero vuestros reviews ya sean enfadados, felices, tristes… Cualquier cosa.**

**Os quiero mucho y os he hechado mucho de menos!!**

**Muchos besos y mil perdones!**

**Kirara-chan69**


End file.
